Finished for Good
by Dancing Feather
Summary: Naraku refuses to die for the sake of some crappy ending. For his next plan, he will break the forth wall and then break into Takahashi's apartment. WILL HE SUCCEED? :oneshot:


This is in honor of the manga that finally ended. If you haven't finished, I just want to warn you, Dumbledore kills Snape. [1]

* * *

**Finished for Good**

The living room converted office was dark, the only light that was on was the small desk lamp. Rumiko Takahashi was the last one there, which made sense as it was her place. The room was a mess, but she noted as she raised her right hand to turn off the light it's been better the last few days. She was so tired, she didn't even flinch when a hand shot out of the dark and grabbed her wrist.

"I read the notes." the dark figure hissed, but Takahashi already had a good idea who it was.

"Hmhmm...?"

"I know what you are planning to do." the figure leaned over the desk and into the light reveling no one other than Naraku. Which shouldn't of been too big of a surprise to the reader if you read the summary.

"Planning?" Takahashi used her free hand to lift her glasses up so she could rub her eyes.

"Yes." Naraku said darkly. [2] Takahashi tugged at her arm in an attempt to reclaim it but Naraku held firm.

"The only thing I'm doing now is getting some sleep." she stood up, "If what you have to tell me is really important, we can talk tomorrow."

"No!" he barked but then sighed, "I mean, no, my lady. It's so important, it can't wait."

"Since when do you show anyone respect?" she rose an eyebrow. [3]

"My lady, haven't I always shown you respect?" he said trying to sound as convincingly surprised as possible.

"No."

"Surely you're mistaken-" he released her and she crossed her arms.

"I made you, you don't think I'm aware of your habits?"

"Yes, but well made characters grow and change from their original state." he shrugged.

"Then I guess you aren't well made."

Both narrowed their eyes at each other, attempting to out glare each other. Thirty seconds of uninterrupted silence past between the two. It was when the above light was switched on did they budge to put hands to their faces to block out the sudden bright light.

"I knew I'd find ya here!" Inuyasha growled, almost kicking the front door but is pulled back by Kagome.

"What on Earth [4] were you thinking trying to threaten The Great Takahashi?" Miroku placed his staff against the corner of the room, planning to make himself comfortable. Sango had to leave her boomerang outside but it didn't make her any less dangerous. Shippo was, like in most fanfiction, not there. Maybe he was too small to pass through the forth wall barrier.

"Threaten? How dare you suggest that." Naraku backed himself up again a window, just in case he needed to escape quickly. [5]

"What do you think you could do here?" said the cool voice of a not so cool character, Sesshoumaru.

"I just... I just wanted to rearrange my demise." Naraku held out a welcoming hand. No one wanted to touch it. "Surely you understand-"

"What's to understand?" Inuyasha stomped, "I think being un-kill-able for eleven years was pretty nice for a villain like you."

"We've done our part," Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "It's time we take a step back with the rest that came before us."

"No!" Naraku shouted, in full denial, "Please Takahashi! You must of cared for me somewhere in all these years!" Naraku threw himself at her feet, tugging at her sweatpants. "It doesn't have to end yet!"

"Augh! Fine! Rocks fall and everybody dies! Happy?" [6] Takahashi threw her arms over her head.

"I refuse to die by some inane rocks." Sesshoumaru attempted to cross his arms, but couldn't because of a lack of a s.

"How about if they were very powerful demon rocks?" Takahashi sighed. In Japanese folklore, almost anything can be converted into a demon.

"Better."

"No it isn't!" Inuyasha squeaked before turning to the purple one, "This is all your fault Naraku!" Just as she was thinking she was going to lose it, Takahashi blinked as all her characters blurred from her view and went black. For a moment all was quiet and dark, and then what came next felt distant at first, but soon enough she heard a voice calling out for her.

"Sensei! Sensei, are you all right?"

"Yes! Yes, quite all right, thank you." Takahashi snapped out of her daydream to assure the worried girl by patting her shoulder. _Thank goodness, it was all a dream,_ she thought. _Now, to finish twelve years of work... _[7]

* * *

1: But not in that order.

2: Like everything else he says.

3: This is purely fan speculation that Rumiko Takahashi can raise a single eyebrow.

4: Please, like Miroku knows the name of the Planet he lives on.

5: But he would fail miserably, as the window couldn't be opened.

6: If you know who came up with the "Rocks falling and everybody dieing" quote I'd love to know so I can give proper credit.

7: November 13, 1996 to June 18, 2008. Thanks again for creating another masterpiece, Rumiko Takahashi.


End file.
